


Just Sleep (Jeremwood)

by rosalee_an



Series: Husbuds (jeremwood) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Ryan, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Post FAHC, fahc jeremy, jeremwood, theyre the husbuds yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: This could’ve been longer but if it were to be longer, it would’ve defeated the main purpose of what this was mainly about so :/





	Just Sleep (Jeremwood)

**Author's Note:**

> This could’ve been longer but if it were to be longer, it would’ve defeated the main purpose of what this was mainly about so :/

The clock read 2:07am. Jeremy woke up to the sound of Tig whining, she knew something was out of the ordinary at this time of night. Which she was right. Jeremy sat up and felt that Ryan's weight wasn't there beside him. He pushed himself out of bed and walked downstairs, Tig following him. He looked in the living room and then Ryan's office, and found his husband fast asleep at his computer. The screen had a low battery warning window up. Jeremy walked over to stand beside him. He nudged him on the shoulder, only getting a grunt out of Ryan. 

Ryan wasn't a heavy sleeper, never was. Even back in the crew days, the slightest move or sound would've awaken him. Another reason to why he's a light sleeper; nightmares. Them either being about past heists ended badly or something happening to him and Jeremy. So that's why he sleeps late until like 12 or 1pm, just to get his equivalent of a desired amount of sleep. 

Jeremy nudged him again, “It's 2am, come lay down.“ Ryan rose his head and looked at Jeremy. He closed his eyes and didn't move again. Jeremy pushed Ryan's chair out from the desk, catching his husband. He picked him up, his arms going under and up at his shoulders, and started to drag him to the living room.

It was late and Jeremy wasn't having it. He was tired and they had a big day ahead of them. Had to finish packing in a few hours and then head out west to meet up with Jack and Geoff for their annual trip they started to take. Which this started like three years after the disbandment of the crew, which at this time of year, the safety felt just enough that they all could enjoy each other (‘s company). 

“Ryan, please,” Jeremy placed him on the couch and pulled the covers up to Ryan, “ you’re gonna have to get out of this habit.” Ryan groaned at his husband’s complaint. Jeremy looked over at Tig, “You wanna get up there with Ry, girl?” He patted the edge of the couch and she jumped on there, Ryan turned on his side to at least be able to pet Tig’s head. 

“Jer, I’m trying. Work’s been hard on me lately, I had to get extra done before the trip. You should know that by now.” Ryan looked up at Jeremy, and from what he could see, Ryan did looked wiped out but, he’s right. Before every trip, Ryan was requested to get that certain amount of work done before he’s gone. No excuses, no one else was responsible for Ryan’s work besides himself.

“Well, at least this trip is worth it, just like the previous ones,” Jeremy bent down in front of Ryan. They sat there for a few seconds. Jeremy examined Ryan’s face again, looking at how tired he was to the scar right below his eye. He remembers the day that happened, well the day that the crew got (most) of Ryan back. It was a rival crew that took Ryan and Gavin from them, and The Fakes went berserk. Getting everything they could out of the rivals, which wasn’t much. Only what they did to get them and what they’re doing, which mad them even more ready to slit their throats. In which they did slit their throats and getting out of their fast, examining the two when they got back in the vehicle. Gavin having major cuts, a good bit of bruising, and dried blood in various places that came from god knows what. Then Ryan, well he was worse than Gavin. That crew knowing good and well what the Vagabond was capable of, so they thought that they would take “good” care of him. He had major gashes around his biceps and smaller cuts, from what they could see was around his chest. Then of course the cut at his eye. When they got them too special care, the doctor said stuff on the lines of him having a chance of losing sight in that eye. In the end he didn’t, but did end up having to get glasses, which he only used when it was downtime and then switching to contacts after the disbandment. 

Jeremy kisses Ryan on the forehead, “Get some sleep, I love you.” He fixed his hair back out of his eyes. Ryan held Jeremy right there, hand on his cheek, and kissed him then and there. 

“I love you too, Jer.”


End file.
